The present invention relates to new fungicidal compositions for agricultural use which contain, as the fungicidal agent, 3-(2,4-dichloro-5-hydroxy-phenyl)-5-tertiary butyl-1,3,4-oxadiazolin-2-one, in association with one or more diluents or adjuvants which are compatible therewith and can be used in agriculture.
It also relates to a process for the fungicidal treatment of plants by means of these compositions.
3-(2,4-Dichloro-5-hydroxy-phenyl)-5-tertiary butyl-1,3,4-oxadiazolin-2-one, of the general formula: ##STR1## is known as an intermediate for the synthesis of herbicidal compounds. Its preparation is described especially in Belgian Pat. No. 812,654.
The fungicidal activity of 3-(2,4-dichloro-5-hydroxy-phenyl)-5-tertiary butyl-1,3,4-oxadiazolin-2-one manifests itself against numerous fungi, especially against those which are phytopathogenic.